Electro (Ultimate Spider-Man)
: Looking for another article with the name Electro? Check out the Electro disambiguation page. Electro is an enemy of Spider-Man that appeared in the Ultimate Spider-Man television series. History Early life Electro fought Spider-Man several times before his training with S.H.I.E.L.D. Later life Electro During a battle with Spider-Man the web slinger managed to push Electro against a giant television screen and he disappeared into the screen. Electro then appeared on the television and his body is turned into pure electric energy and holds New York's energy for ransom. Electro then takes control of Spider-Man's Spider-Cycle and drives it into town. Spider-Man anticipates where Electro will be and he and his team wait for him. Electro then turns some nearby electronic devises into weapons. While Electro attacks Spider-Man, Spidey remembers that the large television super-charged him. Electro then heads for the federal reserve and Spider-Man and Nova follow him. Electro then takes over Spider-Man's webshooters and fires at a building as a way to distract Spider-Man and the other heroes so he can sneak into the reserve. Spider-Man and his team catch up with Electro in the vault. Spider-Man tells his team that they must work as a team to defeat Electro. Spider-Man's plan involves to heading tot he satilite above the Daily Bugel and using it to launch Electro into the orbiting satilites. Spider-Man then goes to the large television screen that Electro is in. Electro then uses his powers to create electric copies of himself that come out of the television and attack Spider-Man. Electro then loses control of his powers and converts to his human form. Spider-Man then knocks out Electro and he is taken away by S.H.I.E.L.D. Sinister Six Electro later escaped and joined the Sinister Six. He fought Iron Fist but was defeated by Nova. He was once again locked in a S.H.I.E.L.D. prison. Return of the Sinister Six Sometime later Doctor Octopus freed Electro and the other members of the Sinister Six from prison and supplied Electro and the others with weapons created using OsCorp technology. The Sinister Six almost sucedded in killing Spider-Man. However, Spider-Man was saved by Iron Patriot and Nova. Iron Patriot then ordered Nova, White Tiger, Power Man, and Spider-Man to attack a certain villain and assigned Nova to attack Electro. However, Electro and the others switched opponents and began to defeat Spider-Man and his team. A short while later Spider-Man grabbed Scorpion by his tail and slammed him into Electro. When Electro regained consciouness Spider-Man threw Kraven the Hunter into Electro knocking him out again. Electro and the other members of the Sinister Six were then taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. The Spider-Verse Electro once again was able to escape S.H.I.E.L.D. and met with the Green Goblin who told him that he had a "mystical key" that would allow them to travel into other dimensions. Electro at first had a hard time believing this. Green Goblin then told Electro that in these other realities there were other Spider-Men. However, Electro decided that one Spider-Man was enough and declined Green Goblin's offer and started to walk away from the Goblin. Green Goblin then touched Electro with the key and Electro was sucked into the key. Green Goblin then said to Electro that he was not asking for his help but commanding it. Green Goblin then revealed that Electro is being used as a power source to power the key. Green Goblin also revealed that he was going to get samples of DNA from the other Spider-Men in the other dimensions for a project. As Green Goblin opened a portal Spider-Man followed him through it. The portal then landed Spider-Man in an alternate dimension in the year 2099. Only seconds later Peter Parker met the Spider-Man of that universe and the two teamed up to fight the Green Goblin. However, they failed to prevent Green Goblin from getting a DNA sample from the 2099 Spider-Man. After Green Goblin got his DNA sample he had Electro open another portal. Spider-Man as well jumped through the portal and followed him. The next dimension they landed in was one that had a Spider-Girl instead of a Spider-Man. Spider-Man and Spider-Girl then teamed up to stop Green Goblin and his alternate reality version (Harriet Osborn). However, Norman was able to get Spider-Girl's DNA and then had Electro open another portal and Electro promised to get revenge on Green Goblin for using him. Both Green Goblin and Spider-Man went through the portal. Green Goblin then collected the DNA of a Spider-Man that lived in a noir universe and then once again had Electro open a portal to another universe. Green Goblin and Spider-Man then traveled to a universe where Spider-Man was a pig called Spider-Ham. Spider-Man and Spider-Ham joined forces but were unable to stop Green Goblin from getting Spider-Ham's DNA. Spider-Man then followed Green Goblin through a portal to yet another dimension. The next reality was a midieval universe where a hero calling himself Spyder-Knight lived. Spider-Man and Spyder-Knight attempted to stop the Green Goblin. However, Green Goblin was able to get a sample of Spyder-Knight's DNA and escaped through a portal created by Electro leading to another dimension. In this other dimension Peter Parker met Miles Morales who became Spider-Man after that universe's Peter Parker died. Green Goblin managed to get Miles DNA. After getting away from the Spider-Men, Electro attempted to tell Green Goblin that he hadn't recovered from the last time he opened a portal. However, Electro's words fell of deaf ears as Green Goblin opened the portal anyways and escaped through it with Spider-Man right behind him. Green Goblin then returned to his own world and hooked the artifact containing Electro to a computer in the abandoned S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier. However, Spider-Man arrived and interfered with his experiment. As Green Goblin attacked Spider-Man, the wall crawler learned that Green Goblin used the Spider-Men's DNA to increase his own power by giving himself the combined power of all the alternate reality Spider-Men. During their fight Spider-Man came across the artifact containing Electro. As Spider-Man picked up the artifact Electro told Spider-Man that he wanted his freedom so that he could get revenge on Green Goblin for trapping him. Spider-Man agreed to free Electro but only if he brought the alternate Spider-Men into his universe to help him. Wanting his freedom Electro agreed and transported the other Spider-Men into their reality. Green Goblin then told Electro that he would see him suffer for betraying him. Spider-Man eventually learned that since Electro was the one that charged Green Goblin's new powers he could also reverse the charge. So Spider-Man placed the artifact against Green Goblin's body and Electro absorbed the electrical charge turning the Green goblin back into Norman Osborn. This caused Electro to be set free and he then attempted to kill all the Spider-Men by using his powers to take control of the helicarrier and transforming it into a giant robot. During their battle Electro revealed that he planned to have the helicarrier self-destruct and destroy New York City. However, Spider-Man was able to lure Electro out of the helicarrier and drain his power and defeat him. Electro was then taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. Contest of Champions Electro was one of many supervillains abducted by the Grandmaster to fight in his games. The New Sinister Six Doctor Octopus later reformed the Sinister Six, which included Electro, and they attacked the S.H.I.E.L.D. Triskelion to draw Spider-Man out so they could kill him. Spider-Man and the members of S.H.I.E.L.D Academy attacked the Sinister Six. Electro was defeated by Amadeus Cho a.k.a the Iron Spider. In the comics In the Ultimate comics, Max Dillon was experimented on by Justin Hammer and gained his powers. Electro was sold by Hammer to Kingpin in exchange for a real-estate development contract. Electro was later defeated by Spider-Man. Gallery 76786756867.jpg 85686786786.png 6788675665.png 789679768976.jpg 79696767.png 68978976978.jpg 89709707908907.png 78769679789789.PNG|Electro wearing the armor given to him by Doctor Octopus 6897897697689.PNG|Electro in the year 2099 Appearances 'Ultimate Spider-Man' *Electro *Sinister Six *Return of the Sinister Six *The Spider-Verse: Part 1 *The Spider-Verse: Part 2 *The Spider-Verse: Part 3 *The Spider-Verse: Part 4 *Contest of Champions: Part 1 *The New Sinister Six: Part 1 *The New Sinister Six: Part 2 Trivia *Electro was voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes who also voiced Spider-Man in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Category:A-Z Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters